dd_the_soul_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Chosen One Campaign (4e)
The Chosen One Campaign aka Dekras Campaign. This game was run using the Red Box in 4e. The story was about 3 heroes who stopped a Cult from taking over Elyss and killed the Crazed Mage Dekras. The Story The game started with the three heroes walking into the tavern in Fallcrest meeting for the first time. Blair the Human Cleric, Rosario the Elf Fighter, and Murdo the Halfling Wizard. They saw what looks like a Human Rogue stand up on one of the tables screaming out that he needed warriors that can help him find a mysterious Cultist who is wanted by the Kingdom. The 3 heroes volunteered to help this man find the cultist and split the money. This man was named Martialis the Human Rogue. The three heroes all met this cultist one night when they went outside to the goblin lair and saw him leave the cave. Marty knew where to look since he remembered finding this creepy looking cave in the mountains. So they set off to find this cultist guy. Once they found the cave they immediately entered it. Marty warned the three heroes that supposedly a dragon named Farallax rest here. The three heroes were kinda furious to know this now when they were already in the cave. Anyways they finally entered this base. The base was mostly inhabited by goblins and skeletons. While they were fighting the goblins they encountered this elvish looking lady who told them that she is just looking for a man named Malareth. They met a old funny looking wizard named Abulous. This old man was not evil but instead acted like the three heroes were his guest and treated them as such. He told him that Malareth was visiting the base to see Farallax but he knew nothing else. They headed off deeper into the base. After defeating some more goblins and kobolds they went to the final room to see Farallax holding Malareth and what seems to be interrogating him. Immediately when they entered the room Farallax looked away from Malareth and at that pristine moment he teleported her away. He got up and grinned when he saw the three heroes (and Marty and the lady). "I knew eventually you guys are gonna find me. Sadly I just can't let myself get captured. I have... many things to do before offering myself to Ofius." As soon as he finished talking the elven lady rushed at Malareth and pushed him down and casted dimensional door taking him and her to someplace else. The party were just confused on what just happened. They were furious when they just lost Malareth when he was just there. Now they had to find him someplace else. A Year Later The party started collaborating with Holy Knights Templar in hoping they would find Malareth. Malareth's cult eventually revealed themselves to be The Cult of Zronus. They were stationed in the middle of Unstable Shallows. The Templar knew they needed to take that fort over so they can get rid of the Cult. The Star Paladin Gavinus asked the party if they can help him take over the fort by entering through a secret entrance. They agreed and went over to Unstable Shallows. Once they entered through the secret entrance into the fort they encountered the Lady again. This time she was a human who revealed that she is one of the cultist looking for Malareth. Her name was Lady Kitos. After some battles Lady Kitos knew she needed a to activate the Dark Ball due to the Cult losing the battle. Once the party was done taking care any cultist inside the fort they went outside to see Kitos concentrating on making the Dark Ball. They went to stop Kitos but suddenly a big white dragon appeared. The dragon was familiar... It's Farallax... but something is wrong. Farallax's pupils were pure whit instead of blue... she was being controlled. The party eventually took out Farallax but not killed her. Kitos was ready to set the Dark Ball so Malareth and the rest of the cult left the fort. When the Dark Ball was set off The party suddenly vanished. Blair, Rosario, and Murdo all woke in a pure white room with no one there but themselves. They all guessed that they died and are now in the celestial plain. But they heard a voice in there head. They must be tested and if they succeed they will be rewarded with protection and hope. They all passed there test and received blessed armor from Ahva, Retyx, and the God of Logic. They were sent back to Elyss and were inside a familiar tavern. The gods revealed that the cult fled to the Elemental Plain and must be taken care of there. While they were in the cultist fort they med up with 2 young lads. One was named Armine who was the shy one. The other was Dekras who was brave and kinda crazy one. Dekras was missing but not Armine. The party decided that to visit the Templar at there base at Eranfell. Once they got there they noticed that something was wrong. Everybody was huddled at one area of the base. The party soon found Paladin Joyce and what looks like a charred Star Paladin Gavinus. Gavinus is dead Eranfell was raided by the cultist. The Search in the Elemental Plain Paladin Joyce saw that the party was there and approached them. Joyce told them that Gavinus was searching for the portal to the Elemental Plain and told them that if they want to go there they need to head over to Elmshadow and go to the great library that is located there. Once they finished mourning they left to Elmshadow. It took a while but they finally arrived at Elmshadow. They went to the inn and reserved some rooms for the party. When they exited the inn suddenly arrows were being shot into the city. Suddenly a bunch of armed men broke through the gate. They looked like well armed cultist. The party knew they were invading so they got there weapons and were ready to attack. When they got there weapons ready one of the cultist snuck behind them and surprised attacked Martialis. A sword went straight through him. It was Lady Kitos she's still alive! After the battle they defeated Kitos and her men. She was trying to leave but they stopped her and tied her up. After helping the citizens of Elmshadow with help and getting the information they needed for the portal to the Elemental Plain they took Kitos to the Templar as a prisoner. Once she was in Eranfell they were to set off to this abandon Templar fort to find this portal. They went through fighting plenty of bandits and eventually there leader. Lord two-shanks the emperor of all Elyss. Of course he was quickly taken down by the party. When they eventually found the portal room they had to find a way to open the portal. They needed something from all the elements. Water, Fire, Air, and rock. When they found all the items necessary for the portal they finally opened it. After exploring the Elemental Plain they went to the middle of the plain and found the Cult Base. Inside they found one of the Cult members. His name was Nereus. He thought that they were part of the cult so they told the party that they needed to change to the outfit. They did. After just hanging around the ball area Dekras revealed himself. The party saw Armine there sitting down next to Dekras they knew that he was going to sacrifice him there so that Derkas can gain full power. They quickly made sure that wasn't gonna happen. Brendum, who was accompanying them tackled Dekras and they left the plain with Armine. The Finale They left Armine with the templar and went to finish things once and for all. They encountered Derkas and Ignatius again this time they wanted to discuss how things are gonna end. Ignatius said that the time is coming and they need to discuss how everything was gonna end. They agreed to do the final fight at the templar base in the temple. After sometime getting ready they went to the fight. They had allies with them. Joyce decided to help same with Brendum, Martialis and even convinced Malareth to help them. Characters There was a pretty big cast of characters in this campaign. The Party * Blair - Cleric * Rosario - Fighter * Murdo - Wizard * Martialis - Rogue * Morfred - Cleric * Armine - Kid * Mylanth - Dragon * Abuleous - Old Wizard The Holy Knight's Templar * Gavinus - Leader * Arlette - Knight * Joyce - Paladin * Brendum - Fighter * Davon Killoran - Rogue Cult of Zronus * Dekras - Antaognist * Ignatius - Leader * Lady Kitos - Slayer * Malareth - Necromancer Misc * Farralax - Dragon * Golbin Bro - Goblin Notes * First campaign written and played for the Soul Saga. Category:Soul Saga Category:Zronus Arc